The Indifferent Kiss
by Gabriella M.B
Summary: On the night of the Yule Ball, Ron realized the jealousy that came over him when he saw Hermione with Victor. This is an alternate part to the story, it was a little twist to the story and it is both their POV.


"Is that Hermione, with Victor Krum?" Padma Patil whispered to Ron. Ron looked across the room to see Hermione dancing with Victor. She rested in his arms as he held her close to him. _Probably wants her to snog him that's all_, Ron thought to himself fiercely. "Oh, why the bloody hell are they being together?" He retorted. "I guess they're probably going out then. Sweet isn't it?" She said smiling at him. Ron gave her an odd look, "No, it's quite weird." He said.

Why is she with him? Out of all people, Victor Krum. What's so great about him anyways? So everyone really likes him and most girls are really fond of him, but out of all people, why did my- I mean Hermione, go with Krum? I mean what does he gave that I don't? If it's hair that she wants I've got a lot on my head. Wait, why do I even care? I don't, whatever, I don't feel like dancing anyways. I should probably say hi to her, and him too I guess, I mean, I am good friends with her. We're best friends actually. I just need to cool down that's all.

"Are you having a very nice time?" Victor whispered in Hermione's ear. His breath on her skin made her have this chill yet warmth in her heart. "I'm having a great time thanks. I'm very glad that we came together." She said smiling whispering in his ear back. She smiled sweetly at him and kissed him on the cheek. In an instant she saw Ron sitting beside Patil who waved at her. She made a waving gesture but Ron didn't respond.

Why didn't Ron wave back? Did I do anything wrong? I perfectly don't remember doing anything wrong to him. Why is he looking at me that way? Like he's hungry for anger or something rather. I don't know what's gotten into him to be honest. I expected him to be happy for me, and anyways, it wouldn't matter to him that I'm with Victor Krum at the moment. Does it? No, he's probably angry at the music. It is kind of a bore anyways, the music of course, not the dancing. Victor is a great dancer. I feel quite lucky to be going to the Ball with him tonight, although secretly, I wish Ron had asked me. Oh, who am I kidding he'll never realize it. Anyways, since Victor is only here for a year I'm going to just make him have a wonderful stay and enjoy myself the time with him as well. After all, the whole point of a Formal Dance is having a great time with a great date and romance filling the air. Oh bother, I'm just going to make Victor stop putting me in such an awkward area. 

"I think I'm going to get a drink." She finally said. "How about I get one for you?" Victor asked politely. She couldn't resist the look in his eyes they were quite seductive. "Why thank you Victor." She said smiling. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She blushed madly as he let her go.

He's so full of himself that Krum, what's gotten in to her? I really don't know. He's probably in love with her because of what she looks like. I mean just look at her! She looks beautiful tonight. Bloody hell, she's approaching me right now.

"Hello Ron, Padma." Hermione said greeting them both. "Hello! You look simply gorgeous tonight Hermione." Padma said. "Why thank you." Hermione said. Ron eyed her up and down, and then looked up at her _beautiful _face. "Hi." He said. "Having a great time I hope you two?" She said. "Yes it's all right!" Said Padma. "It's okay." Ron responded. _Seriously, what's gotten into him?_ She thought. "So I see you're with Krum?" Asked Padma joyously. Hermione blushed, "Well yes he's a really great dancer." She said. "Also really sweet." _Really sweet? What's gotten into her? _Ron thought.

"Why did you go with him anyways?" Ron asked rudely, "I mean what do you see in him?" He asked. She had this sort of alarming feeling that Ron didn't like this. "I, it's just, we're-" Before she could continue Victor approached her with drinks. "Here's one for you." He said handing her a glass. _Probably slipped something in it, _thought Ron. "Thank you." She said. Victor smiled at Ron and Padma, "How are you both?" He said. "Great how are you?" Asked Padma. "Great." He said pulling Hermione close to him. She was speechless.

"So are you two going out?" Ron said smirking. "Yes I suppose so." He said wrapping his arm around her waist. Hermione nearly spat her drink back in her cup. "Oh," Said Ron. "Well congratulations…" He said darkly. Padma stared at him oddly. They both nodded their heads, "Well, I better take this beautiful girl back to the dance floor." He said charmingly. Hermione just didn't say anything. "How I'd kill to be her right now, on the dance floor of course, are we going to dance?" Asked Padma. "Hm?" Asked Ron staring at Victor and Hermione on the dance floor. "Are we going to dance?" Repeated Padma. Ron shrugged, "Maybe later. I'm a little tired." He said. "Would you like to dance?" A boy approached Padma, without hesitation she stood up, "Yes please!" She said standing up. Ron didn't even care to budge he just glared at Victor and Hermione, fiercely.

Why is Ron acting like this? I mean, it can't be jealousy, he's never noticed me before. I don't think he will ever anyways. I'm just his best friend as a girl of course. Never going to be the girlfriend, just the girl best friend. He never got it and I still don't think he will, as much as I want Krum, I'd rather have Ron. That sounded too selfish actually, anyways, I'd rather be with Krum on the second thought! At least he doesn't treat me as the last resort. I think I'm feeling rather fond of his company right now at the moment. His arms around me, the way he says my name, it feels as if it is a dream. I wouldn't want to wake up. Oh who am I kidding I just want Ronald.

Later, Hermione saw Ron sitting alone watching them as usual, finally he gestured her to come over. "I think I'm going to go use the washroom." Hermione told Victor finally, she really wanted to talk to Ron that's all. See what's going on with him. _What is going on with him_? She thought. She figured it couldn't have been jealousy perhaps he had a bad day today at school? No, it couldn't be that either. If it wasn't that then what was it? "All right, I'm just going to see a few friends." He said. He gradually kissed her hand again. She blushed again, who couldn't help it? She smiled as he did so. "See you in a moment." She said as she was leaving the room. She past by Ron who gradually followed her after.

"Yes?" She said as they were finally alone. They both stopped walking and looked into each other's eyes deeply for the first time. "He's using you Hermione." He said solemnly. "Using me?" She shrieked, "What are you talking about?" She retorted. "He just wants to have you in ways that he can use you to do physical things." He said. "Like what, kiss him? Is that what you're trying to say Ronald? Because I'd gradually would love to kiss him!" She snapped back at him. He didn't look satisfied at all. "Well he's a bit of an arse if you ask me." He said snapping back.

"You just are saying that because he took the time to actually notice me unlike you!" She said on the verge of tears. "You think I haven't noticed you?" He shrieked. "As a matter of fact I do Ronald!" She said. He knew she was mad, she used his first full name, and she only does that when she's mad at him. "And the next time there's a ball you should've asked me to come with you instead of keeping me there like a last resort!" She yelled at him. "I didn't treat you like one!" He yelled back. "Oh really? Well! Were you the one to call me beautiful?" She asked. _I was thinking it! _He thought to himself. "I well I-" She cut him off by yelling, "No you didn't! And were you the one to kiss my hand?" She asked. "No I-" He didn't know what to say anymore.

He kissed her full on the mouth and pulled back. She gasped and started crying. "Why now?" She asked through her tears. "You're going to regret losing me Hermione." He said leaving her standing there walking away. "Ronald I-" She started sobbing and quietly whispered to herself, "You ruin everything." She said.

Victor found Hermione in a few minutes time sobbing on the steps, "Hermione? Vat is wrong?" She looked up at him and swung her arms around him and planted a full kiss on his lips. _It wasn't just the same with Ron._ "I'm sorry but I've got to go." She said. "Hermione-" But it was too late, Hermione was gone.


End file.
